El segundo primer día de vida de RinChan
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: .:ONESHOT:.Lo que pudo ser el pasado tortuoso de la pequeña Rin, su encuentro con el demonio de corazón de hielo &un pequeño genesis que daría paso al cariño de un youkai a una humana.


**EL SEGUNDO PRIMER DÍA DE VIDA DE RIN-CHAN**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

* * *

><p>Oscuridad, una fría &amp;dolorosa oscuridad invadía su cuerpo, ¿qué era aquella sensación tan... rara? Era un vació dentro de su corazón pero, ¿todavía tenía corazón? Aún con sus ojos abiertos no podía ver nada, se sentía liviana casi levitando. ¿Qué era aquél lugar tan raro? Asustada comenzó a llorar, pero ni siquiera sentía el líquido correr por sus mejillas, temblaba &amp;quería volver de donde venía... de donde venía... ¿Que sucedió? Dentro de ella los recuerdos cobraron nitidez &amp;parecían transportable al momento exacto que ella perdió el conocimiento... no, mas bien; al momento en el que ella perdió su vida.<p>

Horrorizada veía mientras corría como una jauría de lobos destrozaba aquella aldea, una donde hacía mucho tiempo había sido testigo de un saqueo por unos bandidos, lo recordó... recordó la muerte de sus padres a manos de esas malas personas &el sacrificio de su hermano mayor al querer protegerla.

Ambos niños estaban dentro de un almacén detrás de todo el cargamento de comida, pergaminos &demás objetos. Temerosos se mantenían abrazados escuchando fuera del lugar los horribles gritos de auxilio, miedo. Habían llegado ahí cuando dentro de su casa su padre salió a combatir a los bandidos.

-¡Padre!.-Gritó el muchacho a lado de su hermanita.

-¡No salgas!.-Diciendo esto salió corriendo &ambos niños se asomaron levantando la manta que cubría la entrada de su casa...

Fue tan fugaz el movimiento de aquel acero, tan lánguido &plateado, sin embargo en un momento se mancho de carmín. Los niños vieron caer a su padre, una persona importante ante sus ojos.

-Niños, entren a la casa...-Susurró su madre abrazándolos.

_¡Ahi, hay alguien en esa choza!_

Asustados por el hecho de ser descubiertos su madre fue al fondo de la casa &movió unas cajas, &salió a relucir un agujero.

-Es lo suficientemente grande para que salgan, rápidos niños.

-¡No madre, no quiero!.-Chilló la niña abrazándola. Les abrazó &les dio a ambos un beso en la frente.

-Ahora... ¡salgan!

-No...-Se le quebraba la voz a la pequeña debido a las lágrimas pero sus intentos eran inútiles ya que su hermano tiraba de su brazo.

Tal vez ella hubiese deseado no haber visto nada, su madre con aquella mirada tan llena de dolor fue lo último que vio, cuando un hombre entró para de un ataque acabar con la vida de la persona que les había brindado la vida, sintió un nudo en su boca &con un último tirón salieron.

-Vamos, Rin.-El niño la cargó &comenzaron a correr, el muchacho viendo hacía el camino pero la niña observaba boquiabierta todo el desastre frente a sus ojos, las casas totalmente encendidas, cadáveres en el suelo, carcajadas malvadas, ojos deseosos de matar, el sonido del metal cortando el último respiro de las personas, era demasiado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta habían entrado al almacén &moviendo unas cuantas cajas se escondieron en la parte trasera.

Y ahí estaban aquellas criaturas desprotegidas, respirando el miedo deseando que aquel infierno acabase pronto.

-¡Aquí esta el licor!.-Gritó un tipo entrando junto con otros 5 hombres saqueando, rompiendo, llevándose cosas.

Rin se llevó ambas manos para tapar sus oídos ya no quería escuchar mas ruido, pero escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-...no tardarán mucho en encontrarnos...-Eso solo significaba una cosa para ella, sus ojos perdieron color &se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Rin...-Dijo el muchacho tratando de darle una cálida mirada.

-Tu deber es vivir... Te amo pequeña hermanita mía.-Dijo depositando un beso en la frente, en un segundo la paso de su regazo al frío suelo, sacó una daga de su vestimenta.

-No salgas.-Dijo él &antes de que ella se lo pudiera impedir salió corriendo hacía el próximo hombre que estaba más cerca, encajó el cuchillo en el cuello haciendo que una fuente de sangre se abriera &cayera el hombre ya sin vida.

-¡Mocoso del demonio! Ya la pagaras...

Una muerte más...

Ella solo vio caer fuertemente el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo &seguido de eso una sonora carcajada cargada de maldad por parte de aquellas bestias humanas, fue lo último que vio esa noche antes de caer en un desmayo.

Conoció el dolor a partir de ese horrible infierno nocturno, fue pocos de los que sobrevivieron &vieron de nuevo la luz del sol aquella mañana, pero mucho se había perdido la noche anterior, no solo perdió su hogar, perdió a su familia entera hasta el punto de perder la voz... Es como si el miedo se la hubiese sellado, para que aquellos tiernos labios no se abrieran más &callen lo que ella tuvo que vivir a tan corta edad.

Después de ello solo fue ambular por entre la aldea después de ser reconstruida, vivía en la misma choza aunque ya no era lo que antes, la mayor parte de las noches se la pasaba llorando amargamente hasta que el sueño la invadía pero en brazos de morfeo la pesadilla se repetía una &otra vez.

Una tarde, después de haber ido de casa en casa pidiendo comida asomó su vista al cielo, ella pudo perder todo, pero dentro de ella seguía la inocencia de una tierna niña &las ganas de vivir... en eso vio algo blanco caer desde el cielo en cierto punto del bosque, con su curiosidad se adentró dentro del espero follaje, siendo ya el atardecer pensó que tal vez se tratase de un espíritu. Caminando en cuclillas pudo ver entre los arbustos algo ¿peludo? &muy largo... sin embargo alcanzó a ver una mancha roja en ella, sangre.

Se levantó &de repente escuchó un sonido parecido al de un gato enfurecido, observó asustada un par de ojos rojos que la miraban con furia haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. Pero se armó de valor, ella sabía que si era algo desconocido no debía acercarse, pero al verlo parecía que algo la llamaba hacía el. Se acercó saliendo de los arbustos, era un youkai de eso no había duda.

Le miró más detalladamente, poseía un par de ojos dorados, un cabello bastante largo &lacio color plata, además de unos rasgos que delataban su naturaleza en su rostro, dos marcas rojas a cada lado de su rostro &una media luna en su frente, se veía ser alto &muy musculoso, poseía una yukata blanca adornada con flores &tonos rojos, además de una armadura, &pudo ver la presencia de una espada, sin embargo aquel ser tan hermoso ante sus ojos estaba lastimada, estaba lleno de tierra &varias partes de el &de su vestimenta estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Tch... es sólo una humana.-siseó el ser, tenía una voz muy fría pero a la vez muy melosa.

Ella inocentemente se acercó &se sentó cerca de el a verlo.

-¿Qué haces?.-Preguntó el demonio.

-Se supone que debes temerme, ¿no sabes que los demonios comen humanos, en preferencia a niños?.-Añadió

Pero el rostro de ella no se inmutó &permaneció ahí sentada. El demonio arqueó una ceja, no tenía ni un gesto de dolor como si no se diera cuenta de las graves heridas que tenia, además de que pudo notar la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo &aún así seguía como si nada. El solo se recargó en aquel árbol &cerró los ojos con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-Vete de aquí niña...-Masculló el aún con los ojos cerrados.

La mencionada solo bajo la mirada, pero pudo notar como aquel youkai movía su boca tratando de mojar su boca con su propia saliva dejando un sonido casi imperceptible, de seguro tenía sed.

Como si eso hubiese sido una orden, corrió a su casa &cogió agua dentro de un barril, para después llevársela al demonio el cual se desconcertó de nuevo por la presencia de la humana, la cual le vio, dejó el agua &se marchó, el solo la miro &aún percibiéndola cerca dijo:

-No necesito esto, no necesito la ayuda de una insignificante niña humana.

Esto parecía desanimar a la niña, pensó que tal vez lo mejor era alejarse para ya no verle. Sin embargo no ocurrió así, dentro de los próximos dos días ella se encargó de llevarle comida &agua, aún con las serias protestas del demonio, pero ella seguía persistente, tal vez por el hecho de que cada vez que le llevaba más comida la anterior había desaparecido, ¿se la comió? ¿o la habrá tirado por ahí?

No se preocupo mucho por ella en ese tiempo, aún después de un intento fallido de conseguir un pez, si bien los aldeanos ya no eran nada amables con ella, la veían menos por su ausencia de familiar &voz "solo una chiquilla mugrosa" escuchaba cuchichear entre la gente. Esa noche fue sacada a golpes del agua donde estaba, sin emitir un solo grito de dolor lo cual les parecía repugnante a aquellos aldeanos. Ella solo se levantó &se fue, aquella vez no solo perdió un pez, sino también un ojo, el cual ahora era incapaz de abrirlo &también la dificultad con una de sus piernas.

Se secó un poco la sangre que emanaba de la herida &consiguió un poco de comida, pero no tenía en mente comérselas, sobre unas hojas colocó ramitas de trigo &se las llevó al youkai apenas avanzando unos pasos escuchó.

-No es necesario que hagas esto.-Ella volteó algo confundida.

-...si hay algo que detesto, es la comida que ingieren los humanos.-Escuchando estas palabras solo se fue.

De nuevo por la mañana se acercó al demonio para entregarle otra ración de comida, apenas había llegado cuando escuchó:

-No quiero.-Detuvo se paso, pero en enseguida trotó &se hincó hacía el enseñándole la comida.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende.

Bajo la cabeza abrumada por el comportamiento del no tan moribundo demonio, pasó un momento de silencio.

-¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, regularmente el solo protestaba por la atenciones de la niña, se olvido por completo que debía responder cuando volvió a hablar el demonio.

-Esta bien, no es necesario que me lo digas

Aquéllas palabras le dieron un poco más de confianza a la niña, tal vez su relación con el youkai empezaba a mejorar. Este giró su cabeza en dirección a ella para verla &se desconcertó al ver como la niña le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa aún deslumbrante sin la ausencia de uno de sus dientes.

-¿Por qué te pones feliz?... Solo te pregunté como estabas.

Eso había sido mucha interacción entre ellos, después de que la niña se fue el se quedó pensando sobre aquello.

_Esta niña trató de ayudarme a pesar de que es visible que ella esta en peores condiciones. Los humanos son muy raros..._

Habían pasado ya dos días &el no era de quedarse tirado, se levantó sin dificultad alguna, antes de comenzar a caminar, vio las ramitas de trigo...

Soltó un suspiro &al igual que la demás comida que le había sido proporcionada, se la comió de un solo bocado. Alejándose de aquél árbol imaginando que aquella vez sería la última con la que interactuaba con humano, en especial con una niña. Hasta eso se podría decir que le hacía un favor, la niña ya no se preocuparía por el al verlo que se había marchado, dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos reanudó su búsqueda, esta vez; la de su enemigo &a la vez la de su súbdito.

Rin aquella tarde había llevado fruta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no había nadie ahí, miró hacia los lados esperanzada en encontrarlo pero nada. Se tiró al suelo &por su rostro rodaron unas lágrimas, por primera vez desde hacía ya un año desde lo sucedido con su familia alguien se había preocupado &hasta tomado la molestia de preguntar de su estado. De repente una hoja vacía llamó su atención fue la que le dejó en la mañana, en su rostro se asomo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sintió bien consigo misma después de aquello...

Quien diría que después de eso se enfrentaría de nuevo a la muerte...

Entrando a su casa se asustó ante la presencia de un ser un tanto desagradable. Que solo la miro con ojos de odio, ella asustada salió corriendo, apenas cruzó los arbustos para salir de su aldea, cuando vio correr a decenas de lobos de un lado a otro, llegaron de la nada &comenzaron a atacar a todas las personas.

_No de nuevo_

Pensó...

Tres lobos la vieron &le gruñeron en el acto, esto disparo el miedo de la niña que salió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque, la verdad es que ella estaba segura de que no podía vencer a aquellos lobos pero tenía que luchar.

_Tu deber es vivir_

Recordó las últimas palabras de su hermano, sin embargo ni un milagro la salvaría, no había pasado mucho cuando el dolor que mantenía en su pierna desde la noche anterior le puso una mala jugada haciéndola caer, en ese instante todo a su alrededor perdió color, el tiempo se detuvo &en lo único en lo que se centro fueron en aquellos feroces colmillos que se abalanzaron sobre ella...

Creo que era fácil adivinarlo... estaba muerta, ¿aquella soledad &oscuridad era el infierno? Se lamentó al saber aquello, podía jurar que estaba llorando pero no sentía nada, en eso algo le llamó la atención, un sonido hasta cierto punto relajante, una ¿flauta?

Delante de ella apareció un espíritu de gran tamaño color amarillo, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados &no dejaba de tocar aquel instrumento. Muchas veces escuchó sobre aquella leyenda, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era un tatarimokke, se encargaba de llevar a los niños al descanso eterno, su ser se llenó de paz &imaginó que tal vez vería en el otro mundo a su familia, decidió seguir a aquel demonio amable.

Delante de ella se abrió una fuente de luz, ¿será el otro mundo? Tal vez lo era.

_Tu debes vivir_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, ¿por qué en ese momento estaba pensando en eso? El demonio desapareció en ese instante &ella solo se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué era aquella luz? Sea lo que sea se veía bien para ella que ya no podía perder nada, se acercó &comenzó a sentir una calidez no solo en su cuerpo sino en su alma.

Un ruido que no cesaba estaba presente, ¿qué era aquello? Sonaba... como el latido de un corazón, ¿pero de quien? ¿De ella?

La esperanza de ver de nuevo una puesta de sol o una flor nacer la llenaron de alegría, ¿será esa una oportunidad para regresar a la vida? Pensando eso sintió un vació en su estomago como si estuviera cayendo.

Una luz daba directo en su rostro, en eso sintió algo... el aire. Inhalo lentamente mientras abría los ojos, sin decir palabra lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos dorados, sorprendidos tanto como ella.

La media luna en su frente, el cabello platinado, &aquella extraña estola en su brazo derecho, era el... no había duda.

Volvió su semblante serio &se incorporó un poco dejando que la niña se parara por su cuenta.

-¿...usted fue capaz de revivir a esta chiquilla usando el poder de colmillo sagrado?

El youkai se levantó &comenzó a caminar de nuevo por donde vino. Aquello abrumaba su mente, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? ¿esto era el cielo? o ¿solo un sueño? Miró a su lado viendo a un demonio de pequeño tamaño con ropas extrañas &un báculo de madera con dos cabezas talladas, el cual la miro de arriba a abajo.

¡Que más importaba lo que estaba pasando! ¡Esta viva, &por lo que sabía, aquel youkai tan frívolo era el que la había traído de nuevo a la vida!

Sonrió llena de felicidad, jamás se había sentido de esa manera &sin más que pensar comenzó a caminar detrás de él, el youkai verde que se había quedado atrás chilló.

-¡Amo Bonito! ¡Espere por favor!

¿Bonito? ¿Acaso ese era su nombre? Pues se quedaba corto, podría ser una representación del mal, pero era realmente hermoso.

Pasó una hora &la niña los seguía muy de cerca, por centésima vez el sapo verde volteó.

-Amo Sesshomaru, la chiquilla no se ha separado de nosotros desde hace un rato, ¿quiere que me deshaga de ella?.-Cuchilleó sin que la niña lo escuchará.

El nombrado detuvo su pasó en un pequeño claro donde la niña quedó maravillada al ver a una bestia que jamás había visto, un dragón... el primero que veía en toda su ammm segunda vida, tenía dos cabezas &se encontraba pastando, lo cual le causó gracia. Pensó que ellos comían carne pero en vez de eso parecía como si fuese un caballo, viendo que había perdido de vista a su salvador lo buscó con la mirada encontrándolo de nuevo en aquella posición; recargado en un árbol. Pensaba acercarse cuando la mano del otro oni la detuvo.

-¿A donde crees que vas? ¿Quién te has creído al seguir a mi señor? No estamos aquí para estar soportando a una chiquilla, será mejor que regreses por donde viniste.-Afirmó con tono seco dandole la espalda.

¿Tan pronto &ya la estaban corriendo?

El corazón se le estrujo con fuerza, desde hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien &no quería regresar. Pensando en eso por fin sintió algo en su rostro, seguido de unos sollozos... estaba llorando.

El que le había dicho palabras tan lastimosas para ella se volteó para verla.

-Ya vete, no nos hagas p-

-Jaken...-Se escuchó desde aquél frondoso árbol, solo le miró asustado recostado con los ojos cerrados, la niña que ni siquiera volteó seguía llorando lo más bajo posible.

En eso la mirada de alguien la sacó de aquel estado, lo miró &topo su mirada con la de el. El viento mecía los mechones en su frente &aquellos ojos parecían mágicos, sin miedo alguno la niña se levantó &caminó hacía el con la atenta mirada de Jaken.

Hasta que llegó con el demonio, viéndole más de cerca pudo notar que ya no tenía ninguna herida ¡Que increíble era el cuerpo de un demonio! Volvió a cerrar los ojos &después de unos segundos de silencio habló.

-Ya se que no hablas, pero quiero que me respondas ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-Ella notó el cambio de tono de la última vez que había hablado con el, sonaba más amablemente.

Sorprendida, después de un buen tiempo abrió sus hasta ahora mudos labios.

-...Rin, señor.-El abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de la niña.

-Ammm... esto...-Aún mantenía su suprema timidez, el demonio la vio esperando que hablara.

-...G-gracias

El no cambio su rostro

-¿Por qué?

Ella le sorprendió la pregunta, pensó que era demasiado obvio el agradecimiento.

-Por haberme devuelto la vida...-Dijo casi en susurros. El ser delante de el no dijo nada &cerró sus ojos adoptando de nuevo su antigua posición, la niña le miro con gran felicidad.

-Amm... ¿puedo saber su nombre?

El peliplateado aguardó unos momentos &sin abrir los ojos dijo con voz calmada...

-Sesshomaru

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron al máximo &el hombre al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada &se volvió a topar con aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante que adornaba en su tierno rostro.

-¿Y ahora por que estas feliz? Solo te he dicho como me llamo...

Rin habló enseguida con más confianza.

-Es que de verdad estoy muy feliz de volver a estar viva, después de todo lo que me ha pasado pensé que ya nunca volvería a ser feliz o tan siquiera a hablar de nuevo

¿Todo lo que le pasó? Que historia podría estar oculta detrás de una niña tan pequeña.

Rin se iba a levantar pero otra pregunta mucho más difícil de decir apareció en su cabeza.

-¿Ahora que sucede, Rin?.-La sorprendió el hecho de que ya tan pronto el la había llamado por su nombre por lo que su felicidad aumentó.

-Pues, quería saber algo...

-Habla rápido...

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo permanecer a su lado? No tengo a ningún lugar a donde ir, la aldea donde vivía fue atacada por una jauría de lobos.

Los mismos que le habían arrebatado su vida tan rápido.

Sesshomaru lo pensó, un humano era muy problemático &el podría estar agradecido por las atenciones algo nulas de la niña, pero su orgullo le decía que no, la razón le dijo que solo la veía como un conejillo de indias al haber usado a esa niña para ver el poder de Tenseiga, &muy en el fondo, dentro de algo que ignoraba la mayoría de la veces llamado corazón dijo: podría ser lo mínimo que harías por ella.

-Solo si no causas tantos problemas.

La sonrisa más grande que había recibido se hizo delante de Sesshomaru, la niña estaba más que contenta.

Reanudaron la caminata a pesar de las muecas que presentaba el demonio de nombre Jaken, ella le veía con curiosidad, podría ser gruñon pero su aspecto le hacía gracia.

-Jaken, quiero que vayas por comida.

El sonido de la voz del demonio estremeció a su súbdito quien se fue a paso veloz preguntando el porque de aquella orden, bien era sabido que los demonios podían pasar mucho tiempo sin comer...

Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta quedando frente a Rin que seguía con la mirada fija hacía el rumbo donde Jaken se había ido, miró sus pies que estaban algo maltratados que de seguro era por la caminata, se acercó &la niña sintiendo su presencia le miró. El youkai la tomó del obi de su yukata &la levantó, algo impropio pero daba igua &la colocó encima del dragón.

-Su nombre es Ah-Un, puedes montarlo cuando este cansada.-El dragón la miro seriamente &de repente la lamió en gesto amistoso &Rin solo rio.

Notó también que su yukata estaba sucia &llena de sangre, se veía vieja. Pensó en conseguirle algo mejor que vestir.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella?

¿Qué ganaba con eso?

Debilidad podría ser...

Aunque se engaño diciendo que solo estaba pagando su deuda con la humana, volviendo al frente sin voltear dijo

-Rin...

-Mande señor Sesshomaru.- Ya le había otorgado un modo de nombrarlo bastante formal.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu familia?

Aquél interes se veía en los ojos del poderoso demonio, esperando respuesta la miro por el rabillo del ojo, Rin sonrió &comenzó a hablar...

Nadie en ese mundo se iba a imaginar ni siquiera el mismo Sesshomaru que la niña se convertiría en alguien especial para el demonio, nadie le advirtió de las aventuras &demás cosas por las que pasaría de ahora en adelante. El no lo sabía, aún, pero la personita que hablabla con el se convertiría en el rayito de luz que lograría derretir el corazón del Lord del Oeste, tal vez se hubiese reído de la persona que se lo estaba diciendo, pero más adelante ocuparía un lugar en el corazón de la niña &viceversa.

¡Cuantas cosas le faltaban a Sesshomaru ahora! Ahora no se dará cuenta pero con el tiempo la niña sería una estrella en el manto nocturno del demonio...


End file.
